1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to connector printed circuit board header assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Connector printed circuit board header assemblies are commonly employed for connecting printed circuit boards to other boards or cables. A high density array of male pins are mounted to an insulator along a selected center or centers. Typical distances between the centers of each pin are 0.100, 0.125, 0.156, and 0.200 inches. The pins are typically square or rectangular in shape and are of integral construction. Typical materials employed for the insulator include diallyl phthalate, polycarbonate, certain polyesters and nylons.
The pins may project from both sides of an insulator. One set of pin ends may then project through a set of corresponding apertures in a printed circuit board. In situations where it has been desirable to have the same signal on both sides of the board, plated through apertures have been provided.